


Becoming

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, M/M, Non-con touching, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Chad is That Guy, the one who never gets the hint.





	Becoming

Jensen is just sitting at the bar, minding his own business when this guy comes up to him and fondles the hem of Jensen's shirt, which happens to be very close to his dick at the moment.

"That shirt is very becoming. Of course, if I was on you, I'd be coming too."

"Becoming? Seriously?" Jensen scoffs. 

"But…" 

The guy sighs loudly as though Jensen is a moron and he can't believe he has to explain this, which he really doesn't, because Jensen gets it, he just doesn't want to get it. 

"See, it's a pun. Becoming. Be coming?"

"I get it, dude." Jensen pushes his wrist away. "Not interested."

"Really?" 

The guy looks totally offended and bewildered, like he's never been shot down in his life. Granted, he is kind of hot. Kind of, but not Jensen's type.

"Really."

Jensen turns away, back to the Cowboys game playing on the TV over the bar. He goes to wave his fist in anger when the ref makes a bad call and hits flesh instead of air. His mouth opens to apologize and then slams shut when he notices he hit lame pick-up line guy.

"You're still here. Seriously," Jensen sighs. "What part of 'not interested' do you not understand?"

"You hit like a girl," lame dude says as he rubs his shoulder.

"You are a girl," Jensen retorts, feeling like he's in second grade. 

Of course, the guy spreads his legs, showing off the fact that he is neither a girl, nor is he lacking in the man-parts department. Not that Jensen is looking or anything, really.

"Why don't you come back to my place and check it out for yourself?" the guy suggests with a horribly cheesy leer.

"Jesus," Jensen mutters under his breath.

He reaches over and grabs the dude's package in a not-very-nice way until the guy whimpers.

"Like it rough, do you?" the dude squeaks out.

Jensen moves away and throws some bills on the counter and then he points at the stool the guy is sitting on and uses the same tone of voice he employs with Icarus. "Stay."

"I'm Chad, by the way," the guy calls after him. 

"I'm still Not Interested," Jensen calls back before stomping out the door. 

As the door is closing, he hears Chad say to the bartender. "He was totally into me, right?"


End file.
